El juego del placer
by ShionUzu
Summary: Solo era un simple objeto... -Tetsuya...- Su voz siempre nombrandome... -Me gustas...Tetsuya.- Aquello que siempre eh odiado suena tan hermoso de su voz... "Quiero seguir ahogándome en tu acuario" Yo solo permanecer aquí...esperando por ti... Basado en "Angelfish" de Nem (canción traducción Team Y&B Fansub)
1. El juego del placer

" _Yo no quería que mi mundo se arruinará"_

Porque sigo esperando?..

" _No importa cuántas veces lo sea, ya no me importa"_

No logro entenderlo…

" _Amarte es todo lo que quiero"_

Las luces que deslumbran mi rostro…opacando lentamente mi vista…

" _En las profundidades del bosque fluorescente"_

-Tetsuya…-

" _Hay una puerta en la segunda planta bajo tierra_

 _En esta medianoche me dirijo allí"_

Un nombre susurrado y el cálido aliento rozando mi oído…

"No me abandones"

Fueron mis pensamientos en ese instante…

" _Llama tres veces a la puerta y entra_

 _Busco el mundo repleto de oxígeno en el que vives"_

Tus manos jugando con mi piel, descubriendo rincones prohibidos de los cuales ninguna persona a podido descubrir…

-Puedes disfrutarlo?-Susurraste mientras levantabas una de mis piernas y dejabas que tus dedos viajasen en una suave caricia hasta la gomilla de mis bóxers.

.-Ahh…porfavor…detente…-gemí aquellas palabras que aunque mi mente las había maquinado mi corazón ni siquiera las respetaba.

" _Esta noche también me dirijo a ese acuario_

 _Vestida con el color del mar decorado de perlas"_

-Tu rostro…tu voz…incluso tu cuerpo, no parecen pensar lo mismo.-como si leyeses mi mente comenzaste a besar mi desnudo pecho, bajando lentamente dejando un húmedo camino de saliva que resbalaba hasta uno de mis pezones.

"「 _Hey Me gustas Te quiero_ 」"

-Yo solo quiero satisfacerte, hacerte sentir lo que es este hermoso acto…déjame corromperte.-frases y palabras que parecieran sacadas de una romántica novela, hipnotizando mi razón.

" _Estoy viviendo con esa indudable mentira"_

"Corromper"

Una palabra que se repite en mi cabeza…

" _Ah mojarse de nuevo, desnudarse de nuevo"_

-Como…ahh..Como puedes corromper…uhmn a-algo que ya está sucio?-mis gemidos se combinaron con aquel contexto, tu quien me habías mantenido con los ojos cubiertos, me quitaste aquella venda oscura y me dejaste admirarte, mientras tu dedos entraban y salían constantemente de mi ya dilatada entrada.

" _Bailo con estas emociones jadeantes"_

-Rojo…-susurre al ver aquella afilada mirada, una que no solo penetraba en mi cuerpo si no también en mi corazón.

" _Así es, quiero seguir ahogándome en tu acuario"_

-Que debería hacer?-el amargo de tu voz salió a relucir mientras levantabas mis piernas posicionándolas sobre tus hombros, tomándome de la cintura me jalaste con la pequeña y transparente sabana que cubría el dorso de mi desnudo cuerpo y dejaste que aquella enorme extensión de tu cuerpo resbalase por mi entrada, abriéndose un doloroso paso en ella.

-AHHHH!..NGGG-gemí…no podía soportarlo…era doloroso…sofocante…llenador si debía decirlo, mis manos viajaron a mi rostro cubriéndolo, no quería que me vieses, este sucio yo, este que definitivamente podrías odiar.

" _Ah tarde o temprano me despertaré de este sueño breve_

 _Pero antes de que pase te mataré"_

-No te cubras.-como si fuese una orden tomaste mis manos y con una sola tuya las levantaste hasta ponerlas arriba de mi cabeza.

" _Detrás de la cubierta permanente_

 _Está tu colección de peces tropicales"_

"Demasiado…fuerte"

Mis gemidos salían rápidamente como si fuesen un canto con el sonido agitado de tu respiración…el incesante golpeteo de nuestras pieles al chocar, numerables veces has entrado y salido, dejándome en un mar de confusión donde tu sofocante calidez y la fría soledad marcaban todo mi cuerpo…

" _En realidad mi nombre_

 _No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?"_

-Te diviertes?-

Pregunte, tu aun en tus asuntos con mi cuerpo tomándolo a tu antojo…en verdad parecías divertirte, lo supe cuando la sonrisa esa hermosa y cruel sonrisa marcada en tu rostro respondía silenciosamente mi pregunta.

-[Me gustas]-

Este cuerpo…el que ha sido tomado por innumerables hombres…

" _Mi corazón y mi cuerpo Ya los vendí hace tiempo"_

Esta piel que ha sido tocada por miles de manos…

" _Ya no tengo nada que perder"_

Estos ojos…que han visto la lujuria de aquellos seres…

" _Ya no tengo nada más"_

-B-basta…-

"「 _Hey Me gustas, Me gustas_ 」"

Y todo mi ser corrompido...

" _Ya que todo se está destruyendo"_

-[Me gustas…Tetsuya…]-

Ah sido nuevamente borrado por esas palabras…

" _Este es el fin pero no me importa"_

-Q..qui…ero correrme…quiero más de ti…-mi voz en un vano intento de parecer indiferente.

" _Así que una vez más te daré mi amor"_

-Eres un buen chico…Tetsuya.- el calor de la habitación, las luces fluorescentes del cartel que podía observar fuera de la ventana "Motel" marcándolo constantemente…

-Akashi!-

"「 _Hey Me gustas ,Te quiero_ 」"

El ultimo gemido…tu nombre marcado por mi voz, mis manos ya libres se enredaron en tu cuello, mientras mi semen se esparcía por nuestros vientres y el tuyo dentro de mi ser, llenándome, cubriéndome…cuando deje de sentir el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón fue cuando caí dentro de un hermoso sueño….uno donde tu simplemente me abrazas fuertemente…y susurrabas aquellas palabras que tanto odiaba…

" _Estoy viviendo con esa indudable mentira_

 _Ah Mojarse de nuevo , desnudarse de nuevo_

 _Bailo con este cuerpo tembloroso"_

-[Te amo…Kuroko Tetsuya]-

" _Así es, quiero seguir ahogándome en tu acuario_

 _Yo soy el Pez Ángel de la noche"_

…..

-Akashi?..-

" _Ah Tarde o temprano me despertaré de este sueño breve"_

 _El vacio de aquella cama…la frialdad del amanecer…_

 _Mis ojos cansados comenzaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas…_

 _-De nuevo…no importa cuánto lo desee, el jamás se quedara a mi lado-_

 _Sin aun querer levantarme, vi el tiempo en un pequeño reloj de pared que había en la habitación._

 _-5:45, probablemente pago para toda una noche, tengo tiempo de ducharme-dije mientras volvía a recostarme tomando aquella almohada en la cual aquel hombre había dejado su aroma, no podía evitarlo el deseo y las ganas que tenia de volver a sentir su calor carcomían mi alma…pero que podía hacer yo?..._

" _Pero antes de que pase supuestamente te mataré"_

 _Una suave tonada se escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación, podía escuchar aquella frase repitiendo la última palabra una y otra vez…como si me estuviese dando una respuesta._

" _Matarte"_

 _-Te deseo…-_

" _Ya no puedo huir"_

 _-Quiero ser solo tuyo- tomando una de las sabanas la envolví en mi pequeño cuerpo, mientras me levantaba podía sentir aun la cálida esencia de tu ser recorriendo mis piernas._

" _y Tú también has llegado a este punto"_

 _Al son de aquel suave jazz y siguiendo la letra de aquella canción, no pude evitar sonreír entre mis lagrimas…_

" _Así que…"_

 _Un baile lento donde mis pies se movían de un lado a otro, mis manos moviéndose al paso de un ilusorio tu, observe aquel faje de billetes que yacía en una repisa y aun con esta patética sonrisa los aventé hacia el techo esparciéndolo por todo el lugar…_

 _-Yo te deseo…yo te quiero…así que…-_

" _Sigamos ahogándonos juntos"_

 _En este triste juego del placer…_


	2. Dame un poco más

_[Como debería comenzar?...]_

- **Espera!-** Una suave voz proveniente de aquel chico le hicieron detenerse, una inquieta mirada platina observaba anhelante la estadía de cierta persona, un leve jalón en las manga de su larga y costosa camisa blanca llamo un poco su atención.

 _[Tal vez narrando un poco de mi rutinaria vida?]_

- **Suéltame** \- una orden con tono absoluto rozo aquellos labios mientras de un brusco jalón separaba aquella mano de su persona, una mirada heterocromica* observaba con cierto aire de superioridad al hombre que se encontraba inclinado en la enorme cama completamente desnudo ,quien le observaba con falsas lagrimas escurrir por su paliducho rostro mientras sonreía de una forma seductora.

 _[Supongo que resultaría demasiado tedioso saber lo que hago cada diario?]_

- **Seijuuro** -susurro aquel hermoso joven de delicado cuerpo, la tonalidad pálida de su piel le hacían resaltar sus delicadas facciones, mientras sus algo largos cabellos plateados cubrían parte de su rostro.

 _[Bueno, en realidad mi vida no tiene nada extraordinario, es una simple rutina de ir y venir ...]_

- **Mayuzumi No recuerdo haberte autorizado nombrarme?...o si?-** el peligroso tono con el que dijo aquellas palabras hicieron temblar al recién nombrado, el se mordió los labios mientras baja su mirada cual niño pequeño.

 _[Probablemente lo mas resaltable de esto seria una de las reglas que tengo en mi vida...Una donde tengo prohibido estrictamente el enamorarme...]_

- **Lo siento...es solo que te iras tan rápido, comúnmente sueles quedarte hasta pasado el amanecer-** con melosa voz levanto la blanca sabana que cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos se veían ansioso por esperar que aquella acción que había hecho provocase al sensual hombre de cabellos rojizos que tenía delante suyo.

 _[Porque sinceramente para el tipo de vida que tengo caer en algo tan problemático como el "Amor" seria simplemente mi perdición.]_

Pero lejos de aquello el pelirrojo siguió vistiéndose, levantando su pulcro color negro que descansaba en aquel el sillón de una pieza donde unas horas antes había sido desnudado por sus hábiles manos al peligris.

 _[Así que simplemente le limito a disfrutar, un buen cuerpo, unos cálidos brazos, una gran...polla? y de una buena sección de sexo matutino para desayunar!]_

Observando como este se vestía rápidamente sin prestarle la mínima atención se permitió chasquear su lengua en molestia mientras volvía a recostarse en la enorme y suave cama de aquel lujoso hotel, estaba un poco decepcionado por aquello, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre, es más si debía decirlo el tener sexo con hombres guapos y con dinero era una pequeña afición que le había agarrado a un conocido suyo, lo hacía gustoso, disfrutar del sexo salvaje, donde podía escuchar los gemidos del activo como si fuesen animales y principalmente si este fuese lo suficientemente ardiente y aceptable en persona.

 _[Podría pedir algo mejor?, sexo sin limitaciones y sin ningún tipo de sentimentalismo ridículo de por medio!]_

El que nunca ah prestado el mínimo interés por mantener una relación con alguno de aquellos hombres con los que ah compartido cama, pero extrañamente y sin compresión alguna era su primera vez (claro sin contar la vez que perdió su "virginidad") que había sentido la enorme curiosidad por un hombre, más bien por "Ese" hombre.

 _[Aunque alguna pensándolo bien alguien alguna vez dijo "Las reglas se hicieron para romperse"]_

Había sido algo peculiar su encuentro con él, de una manera sumamente extraña ,donde en una simple noche de bienvenida el tuviese la "dicha" de encontrarse con más ni menos que alguien sumamente famoso como aquel pelirrojo y aun mas se participe de algo tan interesante y hermoso como lo de aquel hermoso joven de ojos azules.

 _[Y eso comenzaba aplicarse en mi rutinaria vida, desde que llegue aquí recibiendo sorpresas y secretos que probablemente podre sacar una secuela!.]_

 _Pero déjame narrarte como comenzó todo esto, pasemos de mi presente y empecemos por algo de mi pasado._

 _Así que mi nombre es Mayuzumi Chihiro y esta es la historia de un juego del cual nadie , por no decir JAMAS! Sale bien librado..._

 _El Juego del Placer._

 _..._

Flash Back.

Todo había comenzado en un pequeño y humilde bar donde algunas parejas y diversas personas se juntaban para platicar, bailar al son del blues y el jazz, hacía un juego estupendo con el ambiente de aquel sitio.

Yo quien siempre permanezco desapercibido e incluso transparente a cualquiera, me encontraba sentado en la pequeña barra que podía ofrecer aquel bar, donde me limitaba a observaba de forma entretenida como iban y venían la personas, como el contraste de pieles y voces hacían para mí un exótico paraíso de expresiones y creencias, mientras las bebidas y el aroma del tabaco inundaban el lugar, me agradaban aquellos aires llenos de rebeldía y aceleración eran algo que solo podía sentir cuando estaba en...bueno, es algo que aun no se debe saber , dando una rápida sonrisa me permití volver mi mirada hacia la decoración del lugar las paredes de caoba cubrían todo mientras algunos cuadros que colgaban en estos variaban entre bellas mujeres con largos y brillantes vestidos anidados a sus esbeltos cuerpos y otras donde fotos monocromáticas de enormes edificios de lo que era Nueva York , era un lugar sencillo pero al mismo tiempo extravagante.

Me entretenía esto, era mi primera vez en un lugar como este(créeme me pase casi cinco días en confinamiento domiciliario donde me la pase arreglando mi triste ,sucio y "nuevo "hogar),probablemente porque era la primera vez que había viajado a la enorme ciudad que estaba en esos cuadros,.

Tal vez porque mi vida que se había limitado a arrugadas y demacradas caras que venía de un triste pueblo a las lejanías de Canadá donde la única diversión que tenían era el escuchar el cuchicheo de las señoras hablando mal de algún habitante del lugar ,ahí comenzó todo, y al mismo tiempo nada, un lugar donde conocí aquel que solía llamar "Mejor amigo" un chico de delineados ojos negros ,cabellos azabache y cuerpo sumamente delgado (en aquel entonces) siempre con sonrisa socarrona llamado Kazunari Takao de rasgos japoneses y americanos, Takao fue y hasta la fecha de que me fui es el participe y la boquilla de todos en nuestro natal pueblo desde que tenía casi los 13 años, se preguntaran el problema? Pues simple, su manera de hablar y actuar, solía ser un poco...no, corrección!, Takao es una diva! Más que eso! Le encanta ser el centro de atención! siempre andando con una sonrisa y mirada coqueta podía lograr tener a varios pequeños y grandes mortales a sus pies, Aclaro hablo de hombres!, y eso porque es más que gay, aun recuerdo su lema un simple frase que suelo aplicarme algunas veces-"Un buen arroz es aquel que se mantiene puro incluso después de cocerlo" mientras guiñaba uno de sus llamativos irises negro.

No puedo evitar soltar una leve carcajada al recordarlo, y es que es casi imposible no recordar su adoración por hacer rabiar a las mujeres del pueblo al mencionar como hacia "ciertas" cosas con los hijos de mamá, Jajajaja aun tengo en cuenta el ultimo recuerdo que me dejo antes de irse lejos de aquel lugar, y es que siendo un pueblo pequeño los chismes corren como pan caliente y no dudaría que alguien contase de aquella ultima e "Interesante" velada que había tenido con el nuevo cura que recién había llegado a la parroquia ,un hombre joven de complexión robusta y expresiones muy serias del cual siempre alegaba vivir en la pura castidad, recordé palabra a palabra cómo había hecho buen uso de un "sermón" a mi pecador amigo(Los dioses nos amparen! Jajaja).

Aunque después me había quedado solo en aquel aburrido lugar por un largo tiempo hasta terminar mis estudios en preparatoria y tomara la decisión de alejarme de allí, siguiendo un sueño, estudiar Literatura...Amo leer y deseo algún día poder escribir algo tan bueno que cualquiera pudiese considerar una lectura formidable, ese sueño es lo único que me sacaba de aquel agujero de rutinas en el que vivía , donde los pocos libros que podía obtener de la librería de la escuela y aunque solían ser muy repetitivos lograban envolverme en ellos, por lo cual decidí aquello, cuando tuve la oportunidad tras una llamada de Takao incitándome a conocer su nueva profesión y amigos que había hecho aquí en New York mientras me ofrecía una vida fueras de aquel lugar donde podía realizar mis sueños...pues, bueno en aquel momento cualquiera que me comprenda sabría lo que hice no? , esa misma tarde de agosto simplemente tome una vieja mochila que utilizaba para la escuela, me despedí de mis padres con un simple beso y un "llamare "salió de aquella cárcel que llamaba "hogar" gritando "Jamás volveré!", mientras mantenía un boleto de tren y 100 dólares escondidos dentro de uno de mis bolsillos.

 _[Un inicio absurdamente repetitivo.]_

- **Un cerveza por favor** \- pedí animado, recordar aquello me hacía sentir bien, el cantinero un vivaz chico de alborotados cabellos rubios y ojos gatunos me observo sonriente mientras se acercaba a un frigobar donde almacenaban aquella bebida, como buen observador me vi sorprendido por su apariencia a pesar de toda la juventud que podía realzar el chico pude notar ciertas arrugas en su rostro señas de ser unos años mayor que yo, aunque debo admitir, los años no parecen asentarle mal, en verdad que era algo entretenido estar en aquella ciudad.

Mientras seguía observando al sexy cantinero un pequeño apagón de las luces me saco de aquellos pensamientos.

El suave fondo de un bajo comenzó a resonar en el lugar , los sonidos de risas y golpeteo que inundaban el lugar se detuvieron mientras aquellas múltiples miradas se centraban lo que era un simulado escenario donde las luces comenzaron a encenderse lentamente dando paso a un sexy hombre de piel morena y cabellos negro azulados de probablemente unos 23 años ,el chico vestía de una ajustada camiseta negra y jeans azules oscuros algo rasgados en las rodillas adornando perfectamente con la tonalidad de sus ojos noche , acercándose a pasos agigantados con sus nada llamativos converse negros ,tomo el micrófono que se encontraba en medio del lugar, observo al público y dando una enorme sonrisa...

- **Damas y Caballeros!-** grito a todo pulmón tras el micrófono, los gritos de las persona en el lugar y la emoción de todos lograron sorprenderme...un poco, aquel hombre podía mover las emociones con solo unas palabras.

Recordé lo que Takao me había comentado en aquella ultima llamada que tuvimos la noche anterior "Solo espérame y cuando veas el lugar completamente en la oscuridad veras de lo que hablo..." había dicho.

- **Se que han esperado pacientemente! Y claro, no les hare esperar más! Así que permítanme presentar...Nuestro acto de esta noche! Give Little More*!-** grito mientras resonaba el bajo que le había hecho de tras fondo ahora combinándose con el fuerte sonido de los platos de una batería, las luces se volvieron lentamente tenues mientras en el escenario aparecía una sombra de la cual se dejo entre ver lo que era un hombre , mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al verlo...

 _"Now you've been bad, and it goes on and on and on"_

 _"Hasta ahora has estado mal y continua"_

La suave y varonil voz que salía de aquellos labios dejando que una tonalidad que rozaba seductora se adentrase en mis oídos ,las tenues luces se encendieron poco a poco mientras el sonido del bajo resonaba a la par de los demás instrumentos dejando demostrado que era el estilo más vivido del rock.

 _"Till you come home, baby, 'til you come home"_

 _"Hasta que vengas a casa nena, hasta que vengas a casa"_

 _"Beauty's past"_

 _"Hermoso pasado"_

Las luces fueron aumentando su intensidad aun mas en el escenario dejando ver a quienes estaba tras el escenario, los gritos y las voces que seguían la letra me absorbieron, definitivamente este grupo lograba atraer masas.

 _"The poison you've learned to love is gone"_

 _"El veneno que aprendí para amar se va"_

 _"I'm all alone baby, I'm all alone"_

 _"Estoy solo bebe, estoy solo"_

Las luces se encendieron completamente dejando ver al grupo en general, en lo que era una hermosa Gibson semiprofesional* de tonos azules rey de la cual la figura de una pantera dibujada en líneas blanca resaltaba hermosa, la tocaba con una agilidad que hasta a un profesional dejaría en ridículo aquel hombre de oscuros cabellos azules que anteriormente había los había presentado, en su rostro se marcaba una enorme y blanquecina sonrisa, justo a la izquierda de central sonaba la batería la cual un joven de alborotados cabellos rojos oscuros resaltaba con una tigresa mirada mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , su piel tostada le daba un aire rebelde mientras vestía una simple camiseta blanca arremangada de las mangas dejando ver sus marcados brazos ,con unos simples mezclillas negros ,y así como el hombre de piel morena movía hábilmente las baquetas de sus manos haciendo un fuerte y poderoso sonido.

Mientras tanto el sonido de las cuerdas de una inigualable Cort*que había entrado anteriormente estaba siendo tocada por un chico que no era nadie más que Takao mi compañero y quien me había invitado aquel lugar! El vestía un simple traje de vestir ,sin corbata ,ni saco solo con la camisa abierta completamente de la cual solo se realzaba la camiseta de color negro sin mangas con sus inseparables pantalones gris y unos recién en moda converse negros, el dejaba ver una juguetona sonrisa en su rostro hacia el publico haciendo que muchos gritasen de emoción!.

- **Como siempre tan llamativo eh**!-me dije mientras seguía escuchando el juego de sonidos que creaban.

 _"I'm waiting for something, always waiting"_

 _"Esperando por alguien, siempre esperando"_

 _"Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change"_

 _"no sintiendo, preguntándome si esto cambiara"_

Aunque todos me tenían sorprendido yo no podía estar más atento al ahora recién descubierto vocalista un pequeño chico de piel extremadamente blanca, de sedosos cabellos azul claro que le adornaba adorable tras las cuales unas rebeldes hebras viajaban sobre su rostro escondiendo aquellos llamativos irises celestes tan claros como un cielo despejado...demasiado hermosos, pareciera expresar miles de emociones.

- **Cielos!-**

Por primera vez estaba maravillado de una persona, ese menudo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una blanca camiseta con un decorado de una estrella negra en el medio, con unos pantalones casuales de color blanco y un poco ceñidos, cubriendo sus piernas y realzando unas delineadas cadera, el chico se movía de forma magistral con la música, su cintura, su resplandeciente piel...todo se veía magnifico! Y su voz era envolvente, sensual hasta un punto que me hacia querer escucharle más! Agradecí infinitamente que todos en el lugar gritasen y adorasen, así podía calmar un poco mis ansias, era la primera vez que sentía deseo por alguien más hermoso que yo.

 _"And then I give a little more, ooh, baby!"_

 _"Y entonces darte un poco mas, ohh baby!,"_

 _"Give a little more, ooh, baby!"_

 _"Darte un poco mas, ooh, baby!"_

Takao le sonrió confidente al peliazul acercando sus rostros casi al punto de besarse, ambos conjugaron sus voces...cada palabra era tan jodidamente seductora.

 _"Give a little more, ooh, baby!"_

 _"Darte un poco mas, ooh, baby!"_

El constante resonar de los instrumentos, el ambiente fuerte y llameante del lugar, sumando al murmullo de sus voces...definitivamente esto era...

- **Exótico, cierto?-**

 _"I'm not falling in love with ya"_

 _"No enamorándome de ti!"_

 _"I'm not falling in love"_

 _"No enamorándome"_

El susurro de una voz a un lado mío me saco de mi hermoso ensoñamiento, cosa que termino molestándome así que enfadado decidí poner mi mejor cara de "Vete al carajo" aquel ser que osaba alejar mi atención de aquel chico...

 _"I'm not falling in love with ya"_

 _"No enamorándome de ti!"_

Pero por tercera o cuarta vez nuevamente en este día termine con mis pensamientos silenciados por algo sumamente maravilloso.

 _"I'm not falling in love"_

 _"No enamorándome de ti!"_

Cabellos rojo fuego, pulcro traje de tonalidades grises adornado bellamente un cuerpo bien dotado, la elegancia parecía desprenderse de esta persona, que simplemente tomaba una pequeña copa de algún caro whisky con suma tranquilidad.

 _"I'm not falling in love"_

 _"No enamorándome!"_

La poca piel de tono arena parecía relucir entre sus ropas era llamativo...el suave aroma del cigarrillo que tocaba sus carnoso labios, "Sexy" pensé al verle.

 _"'Til I get a little more from you, baby"_

 _"Hasta que tenga un poco mas de ti baby"_

La sensación que tuve en ese momento no sabría como describirla, ya que mientras mis oídos se embriagaban por la voz y la música de aquel seductor joven del escenario, mis ojos se deleitaban con la figura de la belleza de este hombre, mis ojos subían a pasos lentos recorriendo cada rincón de aquel cuerpo hasta llegar aquel rostro, era joven, debía admitir que a pesar de que yo podría ser más alto también parecía serlo de edad, pero eso no quitaba que tenía muy marcadas sus facciones varoniles, la sutil sonrisa que salía de sus carnosos labios mientras acercaba a sus labios aquel transparente liquido era demasiado tentador.

 _"Give a little more from you, baby"_

 _"Un poco mas de ti baby"_

 **-Quien eres?-** me atreví a preguntar, el joven de cabellos rojos simplemente sonrió, sus ojos al igual que aquel rostro permanecieron ocultos.

 _"You were wrong for turning me on"_

 _"Estabas equivocada rechazándome y así sucesivamente"_

 **-Solo escucha atentamente y no apartes tus ojos de el** -El tono bajo y fuerte de sus palabras, aquello parecía una orden, una que podía complacer, así que mis ojos volvieron hacia el escenario.

"And on and on"

"Sigues y sigues,"

"You make it so hard"

"Lo haces tan difícil"

 _ **-" You make it so hard..."-**_

Una sincronizada frase salida de aquel hermoso ángel y el demonio que se ocultaba a un lado mío.

 _"I'm waiting for something, always waiting"_

 _"Esperando por alguien, siempre esperando... "_

Me pregunto qué significado hay detrás esas letras?.

 _"Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change"_

 _"No sintiendo, preguntando si esto cambiara "_

La melancolía se refleja en sus facciones, una profunda tristeza que parece provenir de su propio corazón.

 _"And then I give a little more, ooh, baby!"_

 _"Y entonces darte un poco mas, ohh baby!"_

 _"Give a little more, ooh, baby!"_

 _"Hasta darte un poco mas, ooh, baby!"_

La canción parecía llegara su fin, vi como Takao observaba el lugar y sonreía con una mueca extrañamente triste hacia el público, cada palabra que salía de aquellos pálidos labios era remarcada sobre las letras de aquella canción.

 _"I have no defense"_

 _"No tengo defensa,_

 _"I know you're gonna get me in the end"_

 _Sé que me vas a llevar al límite"_

El silencio comenzaba a dispersarse, los gritos de júbilo y la voz de todos siguiendo aquella letra...

 _"And I cannot pretend"_

 _"y no puedo pretender_

 _"I never wanna feel this way again"_

 _Que nunca quiero sentir esto de nuevo"_

 _ **-" I never wanna feel this way again"-**_

Escuche nuevamente...

 _"I'm not falling in love with ya"_

 _"No enamorándome de ti!"_

Una canción de amor...un amor fallido...

Las luces su fueron apagando, todos parecían desaparecer, uno a uno...el sentimiento de ser el único que parecía encerrarse en el mismo lugar con aquel niño de cabellos azules era simplemente fantástico...

 **-Deseas conocerlo?-**

Una embriagante pregunta...

 _"I'm not falling in love"_

 _"No enamorándome..."_

 **-Entonces..."** _ **No te enamores de el**_ "-

Cuando escuche aquello, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, al verlo... el hermoso vocalista susurro su última frase, regalo una sonrisa triste hacia su público.

 **-O podrías resultar herido-**

 _"'Til I get a little more from you, baby"_

 _"Hasta que tenga un poco mas de ti"_

 _..._

 _[Fueron las palabras que aquel pelirrojo susurro]_

Podía haber sido un segundo...solo uno diminuto...Pero me pareció ver aquellos cielos observar hacia donde me encontraba...pude percibir la ansiedad y el dolor detrás de aquellas pupilas , un último canto y la música de fondo siguió mientras el chico bailaba al son de la misma, dejando el sonido de la guitarra viajar en una clave final..

 **-Gracias!-** la triste mueca que se había posado en el rostro de mi amigo se había vuelto de repente en una alegre ,Takao se acomodo su bajo en la espalda se acerco al vocalista y paso sus brazos tras los hombros del último, recibieron una sonora ovación mientras los demás integrantes fueron acercándose se abrazaban entre sí felices.

 **-Enternecedora escena, no cree?** -

Segunda vez, voltee así aquel hombre el cual ahora sostenía la copa vacía, pude observar tras la transparente cristalería sus ojos ,a pesar de que tenía un color hermoso, uno rojizo y otro dorado cosa que hacia aun más llamativo, no podía impresionarme demasiado debido a que mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos sobre aquellos contrarios al de este hombre.

- **Parece que les conoces** -dije mientras regresaba mi vista hacia donde se retiraban los chicos, aunque no pude evitar fruncir un poco el ceño cuando el chico de cabellos rojo oscuro que era el baterista cargaba entre sus brazos cual princesa al de ojos azulinos, mientras lo besaba en los labios felizmente.

- **Tsk!-** escuche un chasqueo tras mío mientras de reojo vi como esa mirada bicolor se mantenía de forma furiosa hacia donde desaparecía aquel grupo.

Sin mas decidí nuevamente tomar de la cerveza que ahora tenía un sabor horriblemente amargo, aun así quise mantener mi atención centrada en el bello hombre pelirrojo que aun seguía observando más calmado hacia el escenario, otro pequeño grupo llego y aunque anteriormente la atención había estado completamente tras el joven de mirada azul, ahora la mayoría se encontraba nuevamente enfrascados en sus propios mundos.

 **-Parece como si el mundo hubiese cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-** dijo el pelirrojo mientras recargaba sus brazos en la barra,- **no te parece?** -susurro divertido mientras viraba su rostro hacia mi pude ver a través de aquella silenciosa mirada la petición...o exigencia? De mi nombre.

- **Mayuzumi, Chihiro Mayuzumi** –dije en un tono vagamente coqueto, dando una pequeña sonrisa le pedí al camarero me sirviese otra bebida, me molestaba un poco el amargo de mi cerveza.

- **Interesante, Señor Mayuzumi supongo que usted no es de por aquí?** -como si el sarcasmo jugase entre sus labios, una fugaz y analítica mirada fue regada por mi persona, desde mis pies hasta mi rostro, debo admitir que esa fue la primera vez que me sentía completamente desnudo sin siquiera estarlo.

- **Supongo que la ropa habla por si misma, no?-** Aparentar nunca a sido lo mío, entendía lo andrajoso que podía verme al lado de este hombre de buen vestir, suspire incomodo por ver aquella ropa que decía completamente "Elegancia" en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- **Probablemente, pero eso no significa que detrás de esos trapos pueda esconderse una hermosa gema la cual solo debemos pulir** -no entendí en que momento, aquel pelirrojo se encontraba frente mío, pasando su larga y suave mano sobre mi pecho, deslizándola lentamente en una caricia infinita, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mi respiración de comprimía mientras un sofocante calor recorría mi cuerpo.

- **Puede que sea de mala educación decir esto, pero no me gusta darle tantas vueltas al asunto...-** sus ojos bicolores me observaron profundamente, y una sutil sonrisa surco sus labios mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos, hasta susurrar un par de palabras que me dejaron completamente en shock.

- **Deseo comprarle ,señor Mayuzumi** -

...

Fin Flash Back

 _En ese momento no supe que decir, mi cuerpo no respondió... probablemente mi instinto había insistido en dejarlo así y permanecer quieto en aquel lugar, simplemente observando el vació escenario, pero aquella pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa._

 _En verdad seria una pregunta?_

 _Oh vaya! Se me ah hecho tarde! Parece que tendré que irme!,si te digo en unos micro segundos estaré dejando mi máquina de escribir y las hojas de esta pequeña historia empantadas en mi pequeño cajón bajo llave._

 _Se me hace tarde y tengo trabajo que hacer!, en verdad lamento dejarte en la mejor parte! Pero prometo con tiempo contarte lo siguiente, aunque me pregunto si te será interesante?_

 _Yo espero que si...esta historia es para contarte aquello que eh callado por tanto tiempo, y de lo cual me gustaría reflexionases un poco, así que espero leas el siguiente capítulo, que yo volveré a terminar este pequeño recuerdo..._

 _Nos leemos._

 _See ya!_

 _"Give A Little More"_

 _*Dame un poco mas*_

 _By Mayuzumi Chihiro_

...

N/A

 _Holaa!_

 _Bueno debido a que esta es la uncia forma de comunicarme! Vengo a decir muchas gracias por leer este pequeño proyecto, a todos gracias!_

 _A pesar de que planeaba dejarle cono un One-shot,pues me ah encantado ver el recibimiento de este fic!, asi me dio los ánimos para intentar seguirlo ,Muchas gracias! espero les guste este cap. y a todos los que me han dejado un reviwe muchisimas gracias!_

 _Y siento la tardanza!_

 _Por ahora pondre las aclaraciones._

 _Give Little More es el nombre de la canción en la que me base de uno de mis grupos favoritos Marron 5 me imagine a Kuroko cantando con la voz de Adam!_

 _Heterocromia: Es una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris son de diferente color._

 _Gibson: Son unas guitarras de cuello largo comúnmente usadas por profesionales en general,son algo pesadas en su uso por lo que un novato le resultaría un poco imposible usarla ,la de Aomine es una semiprofesional ,lo que hace mas fácil la afinación y calibración de la misma(espero me allan entendido,sino saque la idea de Given de Gusari para quienes han leído ese manga ,Satou tiene una semiprofesional)_

 _Cort: Comúnmente las Cort en bajos son largos puentes ,y cuerpo bajo de madera fresno la cual hace que el sonido pueda cambiar entre el agudo al mas grave sin distorsionar( si no me entienden...bueno soy mala explicando)_

 _Bueno espero les guste, y me den sus opiniones!, soy abierta a las criticas constructivas!_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
